


[Fandom Craft] A Stag in the Sun

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crafts, Peacock Suncatcher, Stag Suncatcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: Drarry inspired handmade suncatchers in the shape of a stag and a peacock.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[Fandom Craft] A Stag in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queercore_curriculum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercore_curriculum/gifts).



> Dearest queercore_curriculum, I adore your fic binding projects and was so excited to be able to work on a craft for you! I hope you enjoy these little suncatchers. 
> 
> Thank you mods for running this wonderful exchange!


End file.
